A Strange Place for a Serious Conversation
by RainboIsland
Summary: Ruby and Emma have a rather serious conversation in the waiting room of the prenatal wing.


The hospital was small, but that didn't stop it from seeming crowded.

Emma hated crowded places. Something her girlfriend of a little over a year and a half knew well about her.

So when she had sensed her uncomfortableness Ruby had all but dragged her off to the waiting room, just off of the prenatal wing where David and Mary Margaret were.

The baby would be two weeks premature, if it was actually coming this time. Mary Margaret had been having a rather shaky pregnancy.

It felt odd. They had been married over a year when she got pregnant. But something about it just felt… Odd, like it was something more to Emma. This baby, and Emma knew it wasn't because she had already been named the unborn child's godmother.

Ruby gave her a little nudge out of her thoughts.

"Where'd you go?" She inquired with a small smile. They were alone in the waiting room. David and Mary Margaret were practically alone in the prenatal wing. It wasn't often babies were born at the same time in Storybrooke. You barely even had two expecting mothers together. So Ruby had snuggled her way closer to Emma. They weren't likely to be stumbled upon by anyone other than hospital staff or David who would come looking for them later. s

"Oh.. Um… Just, it's weird to imagine that.. Mary Margaret and David are actually married, and having a baby. I mean, it was barely more than two years ago that they were just an affair. No that sounds… That they were-" Ruby stopped Emma with a quick kiss.

"I know what you mean." She grinned. "But a year and a half ago you were just the sheriff and I was just the waitress that got your coffee every morning." Ruby noted, swirling a thumb round in the soft material of Emma's button down.

"No… you were my friend, and I had quite the crush on you." Emma replied to Ruby's grin with one of her own.

"Do you think…" Ruby paused, the nerves she hadn't felt around Emma in quite sometime acting up. Feeling almost foreign. But she pressed on. "Do you think someday we _might have kids?_" Despite her best attempts at staying strong her voice faltered and faded out at the end.

Emma did already have Henry after all. Even if her custody was split somewhere a lot less than half.

"Yeah… I've… thought about it." Emma seemed just as nervous at the topic. Running her hands down her jeans subconsciously. The thought of having a family with Ruby was both thrilling and incredibly foreign to her. Like something she had thought about but had never quite thought would become real.

"And what conclusion did you.. come… to?" Ruby asked slowly. Her nerves giving a jittery spike. Which she attempted to calm letting herself sink into the blonde's side.

"That it should happen someday.. After we get married." Emma snuck the last bit in as quick as she could. But not slipping it by the brunette, who's smile flashed wider.

"We're getting married?"

Emma's cheeks flushed red, and she looked to the side. Mumbling something about eventually. Which just made Ruby's grin, if possible, get bigger.

There was a loud scream not far off, which startled them both. Just about causing Ruby to fall off of the small couch. Gripping Emma tightly. Fingers closing around her shirt, a panicked look on her features for a few seconds. Which Emma let out a small amused chuckle at, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, and pulling her back onto the couch with her.

"Was that…" Ruby was still staring in the direction where the sound had come from, her lips a bit parted with disbelief.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma finished before nodding. "Most likely. These walls are a bit thin for a hospital."

"I think I'll hold off on the kids for just a bit longer." The brunette gave her stomach a small, almost unconscious touch.

"I wish I could say it's not as bad as it seems." Emma gave Ruby a poke between the fingers of her hand still on her flat stomach. Tightening her remaining arm around her lover's waist, and leaning her head onto her shoulder.

"So you have thought about it?" Ruby asked, her words a bit muffled by her lips on the top of her lover's blonde head.

"In depth." The sheriff replied, the colored flush coming back to her cheeks. "I've never been with someone this long." She stated, adding in a more hushed tone. "Never loved someone as much."

"Neither have I." Ruby replied. Brushing a few clusters of curls from Emma's shoulder. "But I want to be with you longer… If possible… forever."

A natural lull came into their rather serious conversation. Filled somewhere in the middle by another cry from down the hall. Emma felt Ruby stiffen at it.

"What would we name them?" She asked. Turning a bit more to face Ruby. This could be a long night.

"Hmm?" Ruby gave her an uncomprehending look, before realization sparked in her eyes. "Our kids?" She asked, and Emma forced back a grin. Her girlfriend was still a bit more than a teenager. Twenty-three. Sometimes it showed in her eyes, her behavior, her attitudes… It was rather cute.

"Yes." Emma let her grin twitch at her lips.

"I don't know…" Ruby looked at her hands. One of which had been captured by Emma's. "What about Nathaniel… If it's a boy?" The brunette pulled her knees onto the couch, up to her chest, and peering over them. "That was… My dad's name."

"It's a nice name…"

"You hate it." Ruby accused, mock-glaring at her lover.

"No! I love it. It's nice, and…, means something." Emma leaned forward the few inches between them, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette's nose. Still a little self-conscious of their public affection.

"I love you." Ruby stated. Catching one of the curls that had fallen over Emma's shoulder into the space between them, and spinning it between her fingers. "What about you? Did you have any in mind?"

It was funny, it was definitely a girly thing. Knowing exactly what you wanted to name your kids. Planning the perfect wedding. But neither Emma nor Ruby had ever done either.

Emma had never wanted to be a parent. Or thought she would be thinking about marriage. Romance had never been written in the stars for her, or so she had thought. While Ruby had never dreamed she would find someone to live happily ever after with, not in this town. But now they had each other it seemed they had a lot of catching up to do.

"I don't know… But I would want her…, or him to have a nice, strong name…" Emma spoke up. She looked from their joined hands. Which she had been staring at in thought, to Ruby's own thoughtful features. "Pretty too, if it's a girl, because I'm sure she would be." The brunette grinned at that. It was a little un-Emma-like. But… the way she spoke of their future family… It had that caring tone. That loving strength Ruby had heard associated with Henry.

A few more long moments of silence passed. The couple enveloped in their own thoughts. Both around the same time noticing the same thing. It was quiet.

Ruby tilted her head in the way Emma had first thought strange but now just knew she was listening. Listening to something Emma couldn't even begin to pretend she could hear.

Hazel eyes snapped back to blue ones. Growing wide with excitement. Confirming Emma's speculations. Baby Nolan-Blanchard was making themself known to the world.

A few minutes of hushed excitement later. Neither speaking up because they didn't know what to say. David entered, her looked tired, but unbelievably proud and almost jubilant.

"Would you like to meet Benjamin?" The pride in his face and eyes seemed to increase tenfold when he said his child's name. Barely waiting for their hurried nods, their yes and of course before he was headed back down the hallway to his wife and child.

Not knowing that he had his other child in tow behind him. With her soon to be fiance.


End file.
